


i had longing

by galen



Category: Stoker (2013)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galen/pseuds/galen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>India and Charlie travel the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i had longing

At eighteen, India had been deadly, a predator squirming in the slick of awe from her first kill.

Now, India is more refined. She's traveled the world and taken what it has to offer. There's been plenty of opportunity to explore her appetites since the day she left her childhood home in her father's Jaguar with his lessons, fortune, and brother in hand.

With her yellow Proenza Schouler dress and the latest Céline, India plays a perfectly docile tourist - easy pickings - in Kathmandu. Even on the dirt roads, she prefers to wear her lithe snakeskin Louboutins, courtesy of Charlie on her twenty-first. She appreciates the red lacquered soles, two hidden hyena tongues lolling and panting in the heat of the crowd. There's more of Evelyn Stoker in her than she ever imagined and the irony of it pulls a faint smirk onto her pale lips as she drifts from stall to stall. One of the more aggressive vendors is hawking yellow ochre ceramics that briefly catch her eye. One would look lovely next to their piano, complementing the teal of their freshly painted living room.

Charlie trails a few steps behind her (always), touching what she touches, and drawing the stares that glance off of her. India knows they make an exquisite couple. Alone she is magnetic but together they are devastating.

As though absentmindedly, she reaches back to entwine their fingers while threading through the throngs of people. The sounds of chatter and movement fill the thick, humid air. The predator in her hums. It's not long before she feels the gentle squeeze of Charlie's fingers in her own and his warm breath in the shell of her ear.

"We're attracting friends."

India turns and presses herself into Charlie's warm embrace. He smells like musk and faintly of the aftershave she'd bought him last year - a souvenir from their trip to Paris, which had been as beautiful as his letters had described. A glance over his shoulder confirms that there are five men tailing them. They're conversing in low tones while blatantly eyeing India's clothing; other streetgoers are giving them a wide berth, studiously avoiding eye contact. India doesn't feel particularly hungry, not really these days, but something about Charlie's presence has always made her restless.

Decision made, India withdraws, tongue whisking over Charlie's carotid on a whim. A little taste of what's to come. She _feels_ his breathing quicken, which dissolves the placid line of her mouth into something wild. Charlie's eyes as he watches her (always) are a clear, honest blue.

India turns and leads him forward.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually thought the movie's ending fully closed the loop BUT I ALSO WANTED THEM TO BE HAPPY.


End file.
